Mio Yamanobe/Normal Phone Call Questions
|Question = Master refers to me as 'Servant'~ ♪ How about you? |ClipQ = |Seiya = I got the nickname 'Star Night' from Eva! Cool, isn't it? |Kanata = Eva often calls me 'Crimson Angel'.It was 'Eternal Rabbit' before it was amended. |Akira = I don't think he gave me any nickname. |Satsuki = Kanata calls me 'Sacchan', but the suffix '-chan' suits Mutsuki better! |Mutsuki = I got called 'Mukkun' by Kanata-kun, and 'Zwei' by Eva-sama.Zwei is the german word for two. |Noah = I don't think I've been given any. Won't you give me a good nickname? |Leon = I've never been given nicknames. Won't you give me one, Producer? |Li = None... Won't Producer come up a nickname with me? |Rabi = I really think that the nickname 'Rabirabi' from Kanata doesn't suit me. |Lucas = ... There's none. |Torahiko = I'm often called 'Tora-chan'. Do you want to call me that way too, Producer? |Kyosuke = Eva-kun calls me 'Innocent One'~! That's so ChuuniShort for chuunibyou.! |Akio = Many people call me 'Akki', but I don't really hate it... |Shiki = Kyou-chan calls me 'Shikitty'. Everyone is free to call me that too. |Hikaru = Kyousuke calls me 'Hikarun'. Do you want to try calling me that way too? |Raku = I got the nickname 'White Beard' from Eva. I don't have a beard, though... |Kokoro = There's none... Producer! Give Kokoro-chan a suitable nickname! |Momosuke = I told you, don't call me Momosuke~ |Runa = Though I'm reluctant to admit it... I was once called 'Tsukki'... |Issei = I'll beat you up if you give me any nicknames... |Futami = NEET. I know... Don't say anything more than that! |Takamichi = I don't like nicknames. I want you to call me just as usual... |Eva = Call me 'Bloody Master'. |Ban = 'BanBan', 'Jucchi', 'Glutton Boy'... I think I've been called many names... |Tsubaki = For some time, he called me 'Banchou'. In fact, I was really leading him, though... |Toya = I was nicknamed 'Ton-chan' when I was still a student. |Tatsumi = 'Tattsu', 'Madara'... There were times when I was called by those nicknames. |Aoi = Kakki. But it doesn't make me that happy when I'm called like that... |Kuro = Kuro, but using hiraganas. It feels like a cat's name so I don't like it. Actually, this needs a bit of explanation. Kuro's name is pronounced as Kurou, but in the romanization the u was cut off. The nickname people have for him is not only written in hiragana, but also pronounced without the u |Saku = I don't remember what other people used to call me. |Baber = A lot of people called me Baberun. |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = Offer me sacrifices! Hm? I'm asking for your favorite part of your own body! ♪ |ClipQ = |Seiya = These blue eyes! Want to take a closer look at them? |Kanata = My forehead, maybe~? Everyone said that it's cute~! |Akira = Fingers, maybe? Seiya and Kanata complimented them sometimes before. |Satsuki = The nape of my neck, maybe? What is it, Producer? Do you want to take a closer look? |Mutsuki = Maybe the nape of my neck... Do you want to see? |Noah = Right. This silky hair of mine. It's beautiful, right? |Leon = Fingers! Aren't my fingers pretty? |Li = Uuh... I wonder which one is my favorite... |Rabi = My arms, I guess. |Lucas = My eyes. I like them. |Torahiko = These teeth. I can bite anything off with them, you know? |Kyosuke = This unruly hair! It can move up and down! |Akio = None... |Shiki = Maybe these eyes~ Cute, aren't they? |Hikaru = I love everything about myself! |Raku = Fingers. They're beautiful, right? |Kokoro = My cheeks! They're squishy, you know? Mio, would you like to touch them? |Momosuke = My squishy-looking upper arms maybe~ |Runa = My hair. Would you like to touch it? |Issei = Hands. They're full of scars as I've punched a lot of people up until now... |Futami = My charm point is my naturally curly hair and my droopy eyes. |Takamichi = My earlobes. They're very soft. |Eva = These mismatched colored eyes of mine... They're not colored contact lenses! |Ban = My stomach! It's an invincible stomach that won't get fatter no matter how much I eat! |Tsubaki = Nape. Aoi often touched it while saying that it feels nice. |Toya = Perhaps my ankles... A little bit maniacal, isn't it? |Tatsumi = Eyes. I'm taking care so they won't get dirtied. |Aoi = My face. I'm preserving my beauty after all. |Kuro = My voice. Singing is my life after all. |Saku = These hands who can touch Producer-chan. |Baber = I like my eyes.... |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = Do you believe that ghosts exist? I think that it's nothing weird if they really exist~ |ClipQ = |Seiya = G-g-g-ghosts!? O-of course I don't believe in them! |Kanata = Ghosts? Hm~ how about you, Rabirabi? Do you believe in them? |Akira = I believe in them. There, right behind you... |Satsuki = There's no way they exist. Akio looks like he believes in them, though~ |Mutsuki = I don't believe in them. |Noah = Ghosts? There's no way they exist! My voice is shaking? That's just your imagination! |Leon = At least I want ghosts of beautiful ladies to exist! |Li = I think they do, but I'm a bit scared... What if they curse us... |Rabi = Ghosts? I've never seen them but I suppose they exist. |Lucas = There's no way they exist. |Torahiko = I saw a ghost once! She had this pale face... Nishishi! |Kyosuke = I believe they do~ They're good story materials too. |Akio = I believe ghosts do exist... I'm sure that there's one behind you too... |Shiki = I believe so. Of course they'll be something like Akio, right? |Hikaru = Don't they? Well, I'm sure they won't come out because they were frightened by my beauty. |Raku = I've never seen one. |Kokoro = Kyaaa! Kokoro is afraid of ghosts! Eh? That sounded too monotone? You're annoying! |Momosuke = Ghosts!? There's-there's no way they exist~ |Runa = Yes, of course I do! |Issei = There's no way they do! Give me a more serious question! |Futami = I d-don't b-believe i-in them! |Takamichi = I don't believe in them! There's no way they exist! |Eva = I believe so... I definitely believe so! |Ban = I-I think ghosts really exist... |Tsubaki = Ghosts? That sort of thing, there's no way they exist, right? |Toya = I'm sure they do exist. I've never seen them, but it seems my sister can see them. |Tatsumi = I don't want to believe in them! |Aoi = I don't believe in them. As if I'll believe in something so unscientific like that. |Kuro = There's no way ghosts exist. |Saku = I have never seen them, but don't they exist? |Baber = I am sure ghosts exist. |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} Notes Category:Mio Yamanobe Category:Normal Phone Call Questions